


easy

by suneater00



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, mistletoe smooches, why isnt there a tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneater00/pseuds/suneater00
Summary: Their first kiss under a mistletoe was gentle, almost shy - almost as they hadn’t kissed before. Which they had, but - but that was different. Gabe had put it above Jack’s bed and used it as an excuse for their first goodnight kiss. It was an excuse for their first good morning kiss, too. And all the kisses from there until he had to put it away because - Christmas was almost a month ago, Gabriel. Gabe had laughed, kissed him again and put away the mistletoe. Goodnight and good morning kisses continued from there on.





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my tumblr secret santa gift for b (prancingpterodactyls @tumblr)! i really hope you like it, sweetie! i had so much fun writing it and i was so happy with your request, i loved it all! i wrote it listening to a picture to remember, by heinali (from BOUND soundtrack). it is an amazing song (from an amazing game) and i really recommend listening to it while reading!  
> english is not my first language, so if you spot any grammar mistakes please tell me so i can fix it!

It was almost 6pm and Strike Commander Morrison was walking down one of the many Watchpoint’s often desert corridors, typing on his pad at hand. He wore a small frown on his brow, wrinkling his nose a bit - he  _ is  _ forgetting something, isn’t he? Jack could not remember what it was. He opened all of his notes, searching for some clue, something that might tell him just  _ what _ he was forgetting.

It wasn’t a surprise when Jack didn’t hear footsteps fastly approaching until it was too late. Strong arms turned him around, lifting him and just like that warm lips were on his, kissing him softly. He was so startled he didn’t react until Gabriel put him down, laughing at Jack’s lost expression, slightly blushed cheeks. Just for good measure, Gabe kissed him again - a little peck on the lips - before another laugh bubbled up from deep within his chest.

“What-” Jack looked up and remembered. Something was hanging there, on the roof, near the entrance of that not very used corridor. A mistletoe. Right. It was that time of the year again. “Oh.”  _ That’s _ what he had forgotten. He embraced Gabriel softly, this time kissing him back. Jack smiled and carded his fingers along Gabriel’s soft curls. When will he get tired of that quirky smile and soft lips, he would wonder. That is,  _ if  _ someday he would get tired of that.

Jack knew he would not.

The truth is: Gabriel Reyes  _ loves _ Christmas. With a passion. Almost as much as he loves Halloween - but not quite.

Jack had discovered that early on their Soldier Enhancement Program days, when they were still warming up to one another. Still taking measured steps, all furtive glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking and hidden smiles. It was when they still didn’t have the courage to say anything - words seemed, at that time, to be a weak statement. They still could be, sometimes. They could easily break or be misinterpreted - but at that time, they could be harsh, as both soldiers were not quite used to that new feeling. It was not some kind of teenager crush, some flame that would waste itself away. They knew it wasn’t that and it was scary for both men. They didn’t know how to behave in front of such gentleness.

But - well, one day they had to talk. May it be for a glance that stayed too much on blue eyes or a touch that lingered too long on soft curled hair. Or it may have been for a longing sigh that became a loving, tight hug in the middle of the night when the Program’s shots were a little bit too much.

From there on, it was long, long story.

When the first mistletoe appeared, Jack wasn’t really surprised. Gabriel had told him about his love for Christmas and all silly traditions that came with it.

Their first kiss under a mistletoe was gentle, almost shy - almost as they hadn’t kissed before. Which they had, but - but that was different. Gabe had put it above Jack’s bed and used it as an excuse for their first goodnight kiss. It was an excuse for their first good morning kiss, too. And all the kisses from there until he had to put it away because -  _ Christmas was almost a month ago, Gabriel _ . Gabe had laughed, kissed him again and put away the mistletoe. Goodnight and good morning kisses continued from there on.

Jack discovered one year after that their first kisses under the mistletoe were misleading, at least. Not that they lacked the gentleness and softness and love - for all it was worth, those only increased. It was just that Gabriel seemed to have a liking for startling Jack, for making him blush out of joy and embarrassment. On their second Christmas together, he put the mistletoe just on the entrance of their shared bathroom to their tiny bedroom - still at SEP. Jack was still drowsy from sleep, hair messed up in all directions and heavy lidded eyes. That kiss was welcomed with a loud, startled and happy laugh as Gabriel hugged him and pecked at his lips on that rushed Monday morning. 

Two or three mistletoes after, Gabriel started to prepare more than one. Jack didn’t mind - you could say he started to love Christmas almost like Gabriel did, but still not quite.

Now that they had Strike Commander’s quarters, he had plenty of space to always try to surprise Jack - to make him laugh, too. The only mistletoe that remained unchanged was the one above their now shared bed.

Goodnight and good morning kisses were an everyday thing, so that morning when Gabe kissed him with a soft  _ good morning, pretty boy _ and a warm smile, Jack wasn’t surprised. He was too busy trying to squirm away from the insisting smooches, all soft and loving and full of joy, to notice the new acquired mistletoe just above them.

He didn’t notice another one, too, when he was leaving their bathroom and Gabriel kissed him again, squeezing his cheeks and making Jack snort.

He started to remember something when, just as they were leaving his quarters, Gabriel smooched him apparently out of nowhere. It wasn’t the kiss itself that made Jack suspicious, but his smirk - like he knew something Jack didn’t. Which was true, actually. Amongst all his work, he ended up forgetting Christmas. He forgot his birthday that year, too. Almost forgot Gabe’s, but Gabriel understood. He wouldn’t hold Jack’s stress against him - hell,  _ he  _ was stressed out too. So there was no hurt, but a new opportunity to surprise Jack all over again and Gabriel took his chance to enjoy it.

“It seems that I almost forgot Christmas this time,” Jack sighed, caressing Gabe’s high cheekbones with a gentle hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Jackie,” he said softly, kissing Jack’s hand on his face. “It’s fun to help you remember.” Gabriel laughed and he really meant it. “You can make it up with a nice gift.” he joked, earning a snort and a grin.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

“Jack.” Ana said softly from somewhere behind him. “You know you can’t help it. It isn’t your fault.”

 

But it is.

You can’t help it anymore.

You can’t help him. You can’t save him.

  
  


you’ve failed to protect the only thing that really mattered

 

* * *

 

It took a long, long time. Almost as much as time as their story together, but still not quite. It took too long to take the first step all over again.

All measured steps.

With furtive glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

But there were no hidden smiles. This time, there was only a barely hidden pain. And how it hurt.

A long time ago, at that time of the year, mistletoes would be all around inside their quarters and near it.

Where would Gabriel have put them, this time? The one by the bed was obvious, he never missed that one.

Jack had loved it when Gabe put one on their kitchen, where those kisses had tasted like strawberries sometimes.

He missed it.

He missed Jesse. He missed Genji. He missed Lena. He missed people that weren’t part of this world anymore.

He missed what could have been.

He missed the lazy mornings and the taste of strawberries. He missed their laughs and hugs. He missed their kisses too. He missed his company, his smell and his hair all messed up in the morning.

 

he missed the love that he never thought he would feel

  
  


They both did.

 

* * *

  
  


_ re-create yourselves: and let this be your best creation _

 

He looked up again and sighed. Jack didn’t know if that would work. Probably not. But even if there was a small, small chance, he would take it. If this worked, they could build themselves up again - together.

Many years had passed since Overwatch’s downfall. Reaper - no,  _ Gabriel _ left Talon. Overwatch was coming together again, all broken pieces and broken hearts, but it will come. Even with the bruises, the tears of pure joy he saw on some were worth it - even Jesse had cried when he saw Genji. Lena cried when she saw all of them, giving Jack a hug so full of love and happiness he almost cried too.

But the issue was: things were still bumpy between Jack and Gabriel. They were not trying to kill each other, which was good. They had talked. And shouted. And cried. And argued. But it was slowly coming together, they were slowly coming closer and closer.

Not that they wanted it to be slow - both just wanted to throw himself in the other’s arms. They wanted to feel that love again, wanted to be able to express it as well as they once did. 

And it was Christmas.

So Jack took the courage he didn’t know he still had and bought a single mistletoe. He put it above their new bed - theirs, even if both men didn’t have the courage to sleep there with each other. He checked the room, cleaned it a bit, put new, cozy blankets on the bed - Gabriel always seemed to feel cold nowadays. For once he would not complain about Jack being too warm.

He looked up and smiled. Now he just had to wait.

And so a few hours passed on the Watchpoint. Jack watched Gabriel from afar, noting how he would tuck his hands on the hoodie’s pockets - he was probably feeling cold again.

“Come with me,” Jack asked softly just after everyone left to their respective rooms, “please?”

Gabriel shrugged, crossing his arms. He followed Jack, eyes downcast the entire way. He was cold. And sad. And angry at himself - again. Why couldn’t he just take Jack’s hand again? Why couldn’t he feel happy again? It was Christmas. He used to love Christmas - still does. But nowadays it was harder to love, it was harder to just  _ be _ .

He didn’t pay much attention to their path, just following Jack. And then they stopped. Gabriel looked up, at Jack’s back first and then at that room. Their room. He wanted to cry.

“Why,” he cleared his throat, looking down again. “Why here?”

“You’re cold, right? Thought we could sleep here tonight.” Jack answered, smiling softly, a little bit of sadness creeping up inside. A while ago it was so easy. A long time ago. “Come on,” the former Strike Commander took Gabriel’s hand, meeting no resistance when he took both of them to bed. Gabe sat there, hand tight inside his hoodie’s pocket.

Jack sat beside him. He looked up and the mistletoe was still there. He smiled and turned to Gabriel, gently putting both hands on his love’s cheeks. Gabe looked at him, surprised, without a reaction when Jack simply touched their lips.

It was soft, almost shy.

Almost like their first kisses.

It was simple, full of love and tender.

When Jack pulled his face back, he smiled. It had been so long since he saw Gabriel’s face not scowling - he looked surprised, didn’t know how to react. Jack smiled, and it was so full of joy. He pointed up, taking Gabriel’s attention back.

When Gabe looked up, he saw the mistletoe. Above their bed. Like their first one.

And it suddenly felt easy again.

Gabriel laughed, a sob escaping. He was crying before he knew it and it felt so good. Jack looked confused, worried at his tears, but he just hugged him tightly. Just like he wanted to do for a long, long time. He pulled back to kiss Jack’s brow, his nose, his lips again.

“Thank you,” he said between all the tears and all the joy he felt.

Jack smiled back, kissing Gabriel again.

“Merry Christmas,” Jack whispered, earning a laugther and cold hands holding his.

“Merry Christmas, Jackie.”

  
  


_ it is easy again _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! ❤  
> preview from this fic was posted on my tumblr, you can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/koushieie) and support me on [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/koushieie)!


End file.
